


i find heaven on the ground

by after_hours_ovo



Series: a sweeter type of falling [2]
Category: American Satan (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Maledom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sorta? i guess, Switching, knifeplay mentioned but its not a big element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_hours_ovo/pseuds/after_hours_ovo
Summary: “You were too afraid to tell me what you really wanted,” Johnny says. “So instead, you created an entire music video concept. Just for this. An excuse to get me all tied up for you.”Lily sucks in a breath but doesn’t deny it.“Well, now you’ve got me, darling.” Johnny tugs on the chains again to emphasize his point, arcing his body towards hers. “What are you going to do about it?”
Relationships: Lily Mayflower/Johnny Faust
Series: a sweeter type of falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113344
Kudos: 1





	i find heaven on the ground

It’s 7:00 AM, and the members of The Relentless are seated around a long table in some exec’s office somewhere in LA, discussing the music video they’re about to shoot. It’s for the first single off their sophomore album, and it should be exciting, but it’s far too early for the five of them to be awake. Johnny’s drifting, the director’s droning voice and the warm sunlight filtering in through the blinds lulling him to sleep. He swirls the weak coffee some intern had given him around in its styrofoam cup, not really paying attention, but looks up when his name is called.

“Johnny,” the director says, tapping his pencil against the desk. “Are you comfortable with being tied up?”

Suddenly Johnny is very much awake. A memory flits across his mind: his hands bound in front of him, Lily watching as some groupie slowly fucks herself on his shaft. 

His cheeks flush, and he clears his throat. “Sorry, what?”

The director sighs, like he’s explained this before but he knows no one was paying attention. “We want to have shots of you in kind of a dungeon scene, where your hands and feet would be chained to the wall. But of course, you have the final say on that. We do think it would help bring in a...certain audience, though.” He pauses, considering. “We’d make a still from that scene into the thumbnail for the YouTube video, if you agree. Our focus group research suggests it would increase clicks by at least 10%.”

Johnny doesn’t mean to do it, but his eyes flit to Lily for a microsecond. She seems to be very invested in her coffee.

“Um...yeah, that’s fine,” Johnny manages.

“Great.” The director writes something on his notepad. “So now Dylan, I want to talk costume,” he says, and moves on, and Johnny tries to find that sleepy, bored mindset from earlier, because that was safer than the nervous excitement he feels now.

_ Calm the fuck down _ , he tells himself.  _ It’s only a music video, Jesus Christ. _ But he still feels a little too hot.

* * *

“Cut!” The assistant director, Mikey, Johnny thinks his name was, calls for what feels like the millionth time. Johnny’s sweating under the studio lights, and his tailbone hurts from sitting in such an awkward angle for so long, his hands chained to a bar on the fake brick wall behind his head, his ankles spread and connected to rather bland crates that the tech people assured him would be off-screen. The rest of the band is away somewhere filming their own individual scenes, and Johnny’s starting to feel very out of his element. He’s a musician, not an actor, and he doesn’t know what this snot-nosed film school kid wants from him.

“Thrash around more,” Mikey says, and Johnny has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. 

“If I thrash around any more, these chains are gonna break. They aren’t very well attached.” 

“Fine, thrash around the same amount but look more tortured about it. Remember, at this point you’re possessed and have been locked in the dungeon for the safety of yourself and everyone around you. And it’s been days, possibly. You’ve slowly started to go insane. Really  _ feel _ the madness.”

Johnny sighs and scoots up a little, internally scoffing. This kid is driving him crazy but he  _ does _ want the music video to succeed, as little as he knows about acting, so he tries to picture the scene, get into character. It’s not like he doesn’t have a stage persona, but that’s different. When he’s on stage he’s feeding off the energy of the crowd, the beat of the drums, the chants of his name. Here he’s just staring at the bland walls of the studio. “Fine.”

Mikey starts the song over again. He’s been playing it every time they shoot, probably in the hopes that it would get Johnny into character better, but all it’s doing is making him incredibly sick of his own voice. He bows his head, breathing harshly and exaggeratedly like Mikey has had to remind him to do about a hundred times, and lifts his eyes slowly, right at the camera like he’s supposed to, and then beyond, to where to his surprise Lily’s come up behind the director’s chair and stands quietly, watching.

She’s totally checking him out, Johnny realizes, and he decides that if Mikey’s going to keep being a specific little bitch about this scene, he can at least have some fun with it. He locks eyes with Lily, ignoring the red light blinking a little to the left reminding him that the cameras are still rolling, and the eye contact they share is electric. Johnny rolls his hips and twists his torso, letting his body slip further down the set wall until he’s almost lying on the ground, the fake chains rattling as he does so. He thrashes around like he’s been asked to, but keeps his head still, imagining her hand pressing his cheek to the floor, holding him there as she does whatever she wants to him.

They’ve never gone this far, but Johnny lets himself get caught up in the fantasy in his head, flinching from imagined blows, trembling as he pictures her dragging a knife slowly up his exposed chest. He bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed and lets the blood pool in his mouth, reddening his smile when he grins. The camera is still there, but all his focus is on Lily, whose eyes look glazed, entranced with the show in front of her. 

Johnny remembers that Lily’d said she’d take care of brainstorming the music video, and he’s starting to think she planned this.

“Cut!” Mikey calls, and Johnny snaps back to reality. The music cuts out and he grimaces, bracing himself to be told for the umpteeth time that they need to reshoot, but Mikey surprises him by breaking out into a smile.

“That was good, really good,” he says, gesturing with his clapperboard. He turns to the cameraman. “Jeff, we’ll use that one, okay? Take 6A.” The cameraman nods.

“Right, okay, I’ll have someone get you a towel for your mouth and we’ll move on to the couple scene, and then break for lunch. Where—”

“Leave it,” Lily says, coming up behind Mikey to lean against the director’s chair like she owns the place. 

“Oh, there you are,” Mikey says. “Perfect, we’re about to do your scene. What do you mean leave it?”

“Leave the blood,” she says slowly, and Johnny watches her tongue dart out to touch her lips for a split second before she focuses back on Mikey. “Looks more real that way, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Works for me.” Mikey shrugs. “Design would kill me if they had to redo his makeup, anyway.” 

Johnny feels a flash of annoyance that this kid seems to have no problems bossing him around, but will apparently let Lily fuck with his  _ “artistic vision” _ just like that. 

Lily just nods. “Right, positions?”

She sounds so much more professional than Johnny is about this whole thing. He’s already blushing, the way she looked at him still looping through his memory. He knows the vague details of this scene: Lily’s character is his character’s lover, come to visit him in the dungeon only to find that he’s not himself anymore. He knows there’s a kiss involved.

“Let’s have you walk in from stage left. Kneel down and look like you’re talking to him for about a measure. And then kiss. Johnny, pull away after another measure and snarl at her. Thrash your head around again. You know the drill.”

Johnny’s barely listening, but he nods anyway. Lily’s legs look really good from his position on the floor. 

“Right, I wanna have this done quick so we can go to lunch. I’m gonna play the song from a few measures earlier, walk in when it gets to ‘darkness’. Take one.”

The sound of the latest Relentless song fills the room again, the pounding of the drums echoing Johnny’s own heart as he watches Lily get closer. He can’t rip his gaze away as she bends down close to him.

“Are you having as much fun with this as I am?” she murmurs, low enough that she can’t be heard by anyone but Johnny over the wail of his own recorded voice.

Johnny isn’t supposed to respond yet in the scene, so he doesn’t, just lets his eyes do the talking for him.

_ Yes. _

In the recording, the instruments cut off, leaving Johnny’s voice alone holding the last note of the prechorus. In real life, Johnny holds his breath. There’s nothing in this moment except him and Lily, and the craving he feels for what comes next, a thrumming need getting stronger with each beat he waits. He can hear his own shallow breathing, almost louder to his ears than the music.

The drums come crashing back in, and Lily surges forward, covering Johnny’s mouth with her own. Johnny melts, forgetting for a second they’re on a set at all, his hand trying to come up to touch her before it gets to the end of the mobility allowed by the chain. It only makes him want it more badly, want *her* more badly, want her to claim him, show him who he belongs to, touch him where he’s already aching for her—

The moment ends, and Lily pulls back, trying to look melancholic, in character, but Johnny can feel her breathing heavily, each warm exhale washing over his skin. He isn’t the only one who wants more, it seems. 

“Cut!” Mikey snaps, breaking the moment. He pauses the song, Converse sneaker tapping agitatedly on the floor. The sound is grating in the silence left after the music’s abrupt stop.

“Johnny, you need to look angrier. Snarl. You’re a demon inhabiting a human body, you don’t take kindly to mortals…” he waves his hand in a gesture that seems to encompass Lily still almost straddling him.

“...you know,” he finishes vaguely.

“Yeah _Johnny_ ,” comes a hiss next to his ear on the side Mikey can’t see. Lily nips it between her teeth for just a second before continuing, and Johnny fights back a whimper.

“Get angry. How _dare_ I take such liberties with your mortal form?”

Her mouth turns up in a smirk. “Or,” she says lowly, “think about what you want to do about it. What you’d do to me if you weren’t so… damn…helpless.” 

She stands, nudges him in the side with her boot to punctuate the point, and then walks back over to the starting position, face carefully neutral as if nothing had just happened.

Johnny’s practically quivering. He commits himself to getting it right on this next take, so he can go splash some cold water on himself. He's sure by now his pants must be doing nothing to hide how much Lily's affecting him, and he just hopes the camera angle will keep the footage PG-13.

Anger. That’s what he needs to summon. He thinks about Lily’s smug face, how she must have planned this just to watch him squirm. He thinks about the revenge he’d like to get on her. What he’d make her wear if _he_ was in charge of a music video. What he’d make her _do_. He levels her with a determined glare, a growl building in the back of her throat. She answers with a raise of her eyebrows.

“Take two,” Mikey says. When the music floods back in, Johnny’s ready. The kiss this time is rougher, tongues and teeth clashing angrily before Lily pulls back. There's murder in his eyes as Johnny leers at her. Lily's acting is different this time around too, no longer playing the heartbroken mortal lover—the set of her jaw promises vengeance.   


_Do your worst_ , Johnny thinks. _I'll gladly take it_.

When Mikey cuts the music and tells him that one was a keeper, Johnny barely hears it. His head is swimming, and every nerve of his feels like it’s kindling, like if Lily touched him _anywhere_ he’d be set ablaze.

Maybe he’ll finally snap out of it once he gets out of these damn restraints.

“Lunch break!” someone calls from across the set. 

Mikey looks down at Johnny, who’s pushed himself up to sit against the fake dungeon wall. He's already got his phone out and is shooting off a text as he talks.  


“It was a pain to set you up, so just stay like that, alright? I’ll get someone to bring you food, we won’t be gone long. Subway’s right across the street.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Johnny asks. His legs are already cramping. The nerve of this kid.

The band’s gathering around, but none of them stand up for him. They all look far too amused for Johnny’s taste. He’s starting to think the planning of this music video was a group effort.

"Come on," he tries, directing his plea this time to Lily, since for whatever reason Mikey's proven ready to do whatever she says.

It might be one of the only things he's got in common with the guy, come to think of it.

“Don’t worry,” Lily says, fake sweet. “I’ll stay here to supervise you.” Johnny sneers, chain clanking when he raises his hand to flip her the bird.

“Right,” Leo says, barely holding back a chuckle. “I’ll get you both something to go. We’ll be back in twenty!”

The small crowd of band members and tech crew shuffles towards the door.

“Hang in there, Johnny,” Dylan says, and shoots him a knowing wink before he shuts the studio doors behind him.

* * *

Johnny tilts his head up to study Lily, the angle making her look even more intimidating than usual.

“You’re getting off on this,” Lily comments, almost offhand.

“What, I’m not—”

His protest dies in his throat as Lily crouches down in front of him and makes eye contact, smirking as he squirms around in the chains. Johnny wants to close his legs when her eyes drift down to his crotch, his obvious arousal not concealed in the slightest, but the fake metal cuffs around his ankles hold him steady, exposed. The restraints probably wouldn’t hold if he really fought them—they are just props, after all. But then the tech people would have to fix them, and he really doesn’t feel like explaining why he couldn’t keep still for the short time it takes to get a Subway and come back. So he takes a long, shuddering inhale and lets it out slowly, hopelessly trying to calm himself down. Lily reaches out and runs a fingertip up the length of his dick through his pants.

“Your body says otherwise,” she says, watching as Johnny’s hips buck and twitch under her touch. “How unprofessional.”

He shuts his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them Lily’s watching him with a dark expression on her face, her cheeks red. 

_ Well _ , Johnny thinks.  _ Looks like I’m not the only one. _

There’s no denying it at this point, so that competitive part of him supposes he might at least try to get the upper hand. He tilts his head up, the corner of his mouth playing in an arrogant smirk, like even though he’s the one in chains he’s got her right where he wants her. 

He swallows and watches Lily’s eyes follow the bob of his throat. His grin sharpens. “But so are you.”

Lily opens her mouth to say something, but Johnny doesn’t let her. “Did you think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been a little rougher with me since you found me in that supply closet?” He presses. “Pulling my hair...pinning me down...but that wasn’t enough for you, was it? You wanted to have me like this.” He rattles the chains holding his arms above his head, enjoying the way they bite into his wrists.

“But you were too afraid to tell me what you really wanted,” Johnny continues. “So instead, you created an entire music video concept. Just for this. An excuse to get me all tied up for you.” 

Lily sucks in a breath but doesn’t deny it.

“Well, now you’ve got me, darling.” Johnny tugs on the chains again to emphasize his point, arcing his body towards hers. “What are you going to do about it?”

The question is intended to be confident, challenging, but Johnny’s skin is burning for Lily to touch him, and it comes out sounding half like a plea.

“This,” Lily says, and shoots a hand out to wrap around his throat.

Johnny arcs his head backwards, giving her better access to the side of his neck, but she withdraws suddenly, the places where her fingertips had been still smouldering. Johnny fights back a whine until he realizes she’s pulled away to turn her focus to the laces holding up Johnny’s pants. The sides of her hands brush unintentionally against his cock as she struggles with the knot, and Johnny rolls his hips up, seeking more of the clumsily applied friction. It shouldn’t feel this good, but it does, because every nerve in Johnny’s body feels electrified right now, ready to relieve whatever touch Lily deigns to bestow. 

“Impatient, are we?” Lily smirks, but once she has the knot undone she doesn’t waste any time in pulling out Johnny’s cock, already fully erect and throbbing where she wraps her fingers around the length. 

“This is a little risky, isn’t it? They could be back any time now,” Johnny says, just to rile her up. He doesn’t mean it. He’s much too far gone to be seriously considering the consequences of their actions.

“‘S what makes it fun,” Lily replies, and licks a broad stripe up the underside of his cock. Johnny’s hips jerk up when she mouths over the tip, and Lily pulls back, her hands roughly holding his body to the floor.

“Don’t. Move.”

Johnny growls in frustration but does as she says, his thighs clenching as she begins to bob her head in earnest. He curls and uncurls his fingers in the cuffs above his head. 

He tries to stay still, he really does, but Lily’s motions are torturously slow, and soon they aren’t enough. “Go faster,” he breathes out, somewhere between a command and a whine.

Lily ignores him, but he can feel her lips pulling into a smirk as she continues. Her thumb begins rubbing teasing circles into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Johnny gives up and thrusts upward, making her choke for a split second before she pulls away, her eyes watering. A line of saliva connects her lips to the tip of Johnny’s cock, and he thinks she looks good like this, a little ruined. 

She wipes her mouth and slaps him across the face, not too hard, but he’s caught off guard as his face snaps to the side. He rolls his head back to look at her, grinning petulantly against the sting.

“Have you forgotten who’s in charge here?” Lily asks. “I could just leave you like this, you know. Tuck your dick back into your pants and leave you aching for the rest of the shoot. If you want me to keep going…” Lily lifts his jaw with a finger and brushes some of the hair that had fallen out of it’s carefully gelled position out of his eyes. The gesture is almost sweet.

“...You’d better behave.”

Johnny thinks he’s done with behaving, and it looks like Lily’s enjoying a little fight, so he decides to see how far he can push it. 

“These cuffs aren’t very strong, you know,” he comments. “I could break out, grab you by the hair, and use your mouth any way I’d like.”

Lily lets out a shaky breath before she regains her composure, tightening her grip on Johnny’s jaw. “Mmm, but you won’t. You like being helpless like this.”

It’s true. He’s discovered quite a bit about himself since that time in the supply closet, and being at Lily’s mercy is giving him a thrill he doesn’t quite know how to describe. Still, her stating it like that, smirking because she’s confident that she’s won, makes him want to prove her wrong. He can tell himself it’s out of spite, but some part of him, deep down, wants to know what it would be like to absolutely ruin her. 

“I won’t, huh?”

Tech crew be damned, Johnny thinks dimly, and jerks his right hand down.

The cuff stays securely around his wrist as the entire piece, chain and all, rips out of the flimsy set wall behind him. It’s a little more damage than he bargained for, but he’s past caring. He takes advantage of Lily’s surprise to grab a large fistful of her hair before she can pull away, jerking her head up to look at him. He’s not prepared for the total rush that goes through him when he sees the exact moment her eyes change, when she realizes he’s truly got her.

“So you’ve got some spine after all,” she quips, and she starts to say more but Johnny shoves her head down, forcing his cock into the back of her throat.

He sets the pace, yanking her by the hair in the rhythm he likes. He can hear her gagging as she struggles to keep up. He decides to show a little mercy and drags her back up, her breath coming in gasps. 

“What do you say? Do you like how I’m behaving myself now?”

Lily opens her mouth to answer, which Johnny takes as the perfect opportunity to push her back down to his cock, muffling whatever reply she might have come up with. Lily lets him use her mouth for a few more thrusts before she offers the slightest hint of teeth, not enough to hurt but enough to remind him that she could. Johnny instinctively loosens his grip, and Lily reaches up, grabs his hand, and slams it to the ground, pinning it to the tile floor with both arms.

The tears in Lily’s eyes don’t quite match the arrogance behind them. “Next time, I’ll bite,” she says cheerfully. 

“Feisty,” Johnny comments, but he pointedly lays his body back down, stretching out against the fake stone bricks under his back. Lily grins at him, saccharine, and runs a finger down his chest, watching as he keeps still under the small touch. "That's better," she coos, and leans in to kiss him for the third time that day. It's even better than before, as worked up as he is, and he pants and moans into her mouth. He thinks he could die happy like this, even with his cock aching in neglect, sandwiched between their bodies.

Eventually Lily pulls away and returns her attention downward. Johnny groans when she envelops his cock with her mouth again. Her hand comes to rest on his shaft, stroking him in the same rhythm her mouth's bobbing along his tip. He's getting closer, and she can surely tell, because she speeds up just a little, tongue flicking over his tip on every upstroke. She caresses along Johnny's side a few times, and then she suddenly digs her nails in hard, scratches down his flank, and that's all it takes for Johnny to tip over the edge. His freed hand reaches out and tangles in her hair, momentarily forgetting her threat. He holds her down as he spills into her mouth, the pleasure washing over him and receding in waves.

He's still coming to his senses when Lily straddles him to kiss him. He can't do much more than let his mouth open under her lips, and take it when she pushes his cum back into his mouth, pulling away with a devilish glint in her eyes. Johnny doesn’t mind. He watches her watching him and swallows with gusto, licking his lips after to make sure he hasn’t wasted any.

He’s about to lean in for another kiss, sated and a little sleepy, when footsteps and voices from outside the studio door shock them both into action. Lily hastily redoes the laces on Johnny's pants and zooms to lean against a table on the far wall, pulling out her phone and composing her features into the perfect picture of disinterested. Johnny attempts to smooth his hair back down and carefully angles his body so the scratches Lily left on him aren’t so obvious as the sounds get closer.

He doesn’t look at her, but he can feel her eyes peeking at him over the top of her phone screen. 

A jingle of keys on the other side of the door, and then Mikey steps through, frowning immediately when his gaze lands on Johnny.

“Jesus, I leave for like twenty minutes and you’ve already broken something. What the fuck did you do to your cuff?”

“My nose started itching like crazy, I’m sorry.” Johnny’s had approximately five seconds to think of this lie, and considering the circumstances, he’s quite proud of it. 

The tech crew and the rest of the band files in behind Mikey. Leo raises an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

“So you—” Mikey stops and sighs, gesturing to Lily. “You couldn’t get her to scratch it for you, huh?”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “I know right? She’s useless.”

He shoots Lily a look, and by the way her eyes flash he can tell he’s going to pay for that comment later. He grins and looks away, pretending to focus his attention back onto Mikey ranting to a member of the props group.

He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> cannot believe....that I posted the first work in this series OVER A YEAR ago and paradise city still isnt out....theyre really taking their sweet time


End file.
